The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles included in a capsule toner each have a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. The shell layers covering the cores can improve high-temperature preservability of the toner. In one example of capsule toners, first thermoplastic resin fine particles and second thermoplastic resin fine particles are thermally fixed to the surface of each core.